Senhi Akane
Senhi Akane (千日あかね) is a main character in Six Heart Princess Future. Akane is a troubled tomboy with a large sweet tooth and love for cute things and custard pudding. Akane has the ability to transform into Red Princess (レッドプリンセス), Heart Princess of the red peony. Profile * Full Name: Senhi Akane (千日あかね) * Gender: '''Female, but identifies as Male * '''Birthday: February 17th * Heart Princess Information: ** Name: '''Red Princess (レッドプリンセス) ** '''Color: '''Red ** '''Represents: '''The red Peony, Strength ** '''Weapon: '''Wand * '''Voice Actor: Ogura Yui (小倉唯) Appearance Akane is a short girl with tan skin and sharp gold eyes. His extremely short maroon hair is worn free, reaching his chin with one strand curled upward. As Red Princess, Akane's hair turn bright red and becomes long and voluminous, held up in a high ponytail by a white/silver tiara. He gains blue heart-shaped earrings. He wears a red choker. He wears a midriff baring two-piece outfit; Mainly white and lined with gold. His top is sleeveless with red straps, slit up the front with red cloth underneath. A red and white petal-like bow sewn to his chest with a blue circular gem clasped in the center. A petal-like skirt lined with red and a lighter red layer underneath and a matching belt around his waist. Dark red shorts underneath. A red bow sewn to the back of his waist, resembling a butterfly's wings. White and red boots reaching his knees and matching armwarmers and armbands. Personality Akane is a troubled tomboy with a large sweet tooth and love for cute things and custard pudding. Not much is known about his past other than the little he's ever told others. Many of his mannerisms, uses of pronouns and overall attitude suggest he was brought up in a poor family. Akane rarely smiles or laughs, his rather emotionless and stoic expression scaring others. Red Princess Purging all Evil! The Red Peony of Strength, Red Princess...! すべての悪を一掃！力の赤い牡丹、レッドプリンセス！ Subete no Aku o Issō! Chikara no Akai Botan, Reddo Purinsesu! Transformation With his compact, Akane says the magic words and looks into the compact mirror. A red Shinto appears in the glass, flies out/around Akane and a large, mechanical Yin-yang appears behind him, he spins and his clothes vanish into red light. Now in a world of red kanji symbols, Japanese clouds and Kitsune symbols, Akane is nude with his hands behind his head, a red peony appears on his neck. Next, the two halves of his outfit and choker materialize, and the world changes to a Japanese-style palace in front of a setting sun with many red petals and lights raining down. He snaps his fingers under each ear, creating his earrings and armwarmers, and takes a step forward, creating his boots and shorts. Dancing as the lights and petals rain down, he shakes his hips with his back to the screen and the butterfly-like bow appears at the back of his waist. Akane writes a kanji symbol with red glow, it goes to his hair, changing it drastically and summoning his tiara. He grabs his wand saying "Purging all Evil! The Red Peony of Strength.." and performs two poses, followed by doing a final pose. Akane introduces himself as "Red Princess!", a red peony appearing behind him. Attacks Trivia Trivia * Akane shares his voice actress with Kagayaki Homare, from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Category:OCs Category:Haruna Artist